Gun
or (South Kai) |similar='Arm cannon Bazooka Blaster Ray Gun' }} Guns (銃) refer to firearms which fire high velocity rounds known as bullets or, in some cases, energy blasts. Guns appear many times throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series, most commonly used by the people of Earth. However, they rarely see use by any major character since guns have very little to no effect against someone with a high enough power level. Overview threatens to execute the Jingle Village Chief with a Remington 1866 Derringer]] While they are seen in every anime series of the Dragon Ball franchise, they are most prevalent in the early Dragon Ball. Just like their real-life counterparts, guns come in many different shapes, sizes, types, calibers, functions, operating systems and uses. Many of the guns seen in the series are largely based off of weapons existent in reality, including Colt M1911, IMI Uzi, H&K MP5, M14, M16A1, M16A2, AK-47, M134 Minigun, Ithaca M37, Colt Police Positive, Minebea PM-9, FN FAL, AKS-74u, S&W Model 27, Remington M870, Thompson M1A1, Glock 17, M1 Garand, Winchester Model 1866, H&K PSG1, Springfield M1903A4, M3A1 "Grease Gun", Mauser Kar98k. Appearances In very early Dragon Ball, Bulma shoots Goku with a pistol, only for it to have almost no effect on the young Saiyan, although it does hurt him slightly. In the video games Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Bulma relies on various firearms to protect herself, such as a handgun, a shotgun, a Rocket Launcher and a machine gun. Launch also uses a machine gun on many occasions in her blond, more aggressive form. She mainly uses the gun on Master Roshi and Oolong. She is also seen using a shotgun when running from the police. "]] Many other characters in Dragon Ball are seen using guns. These characters mainly exist within the Red Ribbon Army, who use machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles and even turrets to try and kill Goku, all of which have little to no effect on him. Staff Officer Black uses a gun to kill Commander Red. The standard issue rifle for the Red Ribbon Army appears to be the M1 carbine. Police and Earth's Military rely heavily on the use of guns, which they use on many of the villains (such as King Piccolo, Nappa, Cell, and Majin Buu as prime examples) throughout the series. Most notably, in very early Dragon Ball Z, a farmer shoots the evil Saiyan Raditz with a bullet from his Winchester rifle. However, Raditz simply catches the bullet, and throws it right back at the man, presumably killing him. Bulma uses a gun on Roshi, Krillin, and possibly Turtle after fixing Raditz's scouter due to their lack of attention. On Namek, Frieza's ground troops use a highly advanced type of gun, commonly referred to as a blaster. These blasters are capable of much more damage to the common person, as they shoot beams of energy. However, to people with enough power, they are completely useless. There is also another variant known as the Arm cannon, which fires an even more powerful beam. s in "Ghosts from Tomorrow"]] Android 17 owns a gun he uses only "for fun". In the episode "Free the Future", shortly before Future Trunks arrives at Android 17 and Android 18's location and attacks them, an Old Man who is in an overturned car attempts to shoot Android 17 with a revolver in order to avenge his son (as his son is murdered by Android 17, and the son's death is also implied to have left Android 18 enraged at Android 17 as well). South Kai use a pink Glock 17 to mark the start of the race between Goku and East Kai in the episode "Tournament Begins". During the Majin Buu Saga, two evil men named Van Zant and Smitty use high-powered rifles to terrorize the streets. They eventually even shoot and nearly kill Bee, Majin Buu's puppy friend. Van Zant also shoots and nearly kills Mr. Satan a short time later, the result of which sparks the creation of Evil Buu and the events following. Later during the Saga, Mr. Satan uses a Colt M1911 .45 in an attempt to stop Super Buu's Destroy Everything! energy ball and believes he does so when Tien Shinhan obliterates the ball with a Tri-Beam. Trivia *In the Toonzai broadcast of the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, entitled "Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku!", the bullet shot by the farmer and caught by Raditz is glowing and blue due to censorship issues. The sound of the gunshot, as well as the sound of Raditz throwing the bullet back, are also altered to sound less like a gunshot and more like a Ray Gun. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns